Straw Heart Incident Montage
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: A collection of related moments between Law and Luffy, and their crews reactions to their relationship. Sometimes they enjoy disturbing their crew and sometimes their fellows drive them nuts with fan service. Attempted humor, probably failed... Rated T for now, might change it.
1. Chapter 1

_~ Based on conversations with Uchiha Xairylle and some of their comics from tumblr_

 _This part was supposed to be longer but I decided shorter pieces would be better. There will be more of these, idk how many but they are all related ~_

* * *

Law opened his eyes slowly. There was a warm body beside him that had not been there when he fell asleep. "Luffy..." He wrapped an arm around the teen's middle and pulled him closer with the intent of falling back asleep.

" _Ohh, let me take care of you, you adorable rubber baby."_

" _Yes, please, have a look at me, doctor!"_

Law reopened his eyes, prominent frown on his face. He had called Luffy his "rubber baby" once. And had been too heavily under the influence to be accountable for any sappy nonsense he spewed.

Deciding to ignore the strange conversation, he snuggled back down against his lover. Just as he was beginning to drift off, the voices came back. But this time, he recognized them.

"Fucking Penguin and Shachi," He growled as he sat up, prepared to murder, or at the very least severely harm the pair. But Luffy's arms snaked around him and pulled him back down into the covers.

"Stay~" The teen whined. "It's cold without you."

Law groaned in defeat. He buried his head against Luffy in hopes of drowning out his crewmates.

The next morning, after the Surgeon of Death booted his lover and ally off his sub to go find breakfast in his own kitchen, Law came across an unmarked folder left on the dining table. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it, eyes skimming across the first page.

 _Shachi,_

 _The ending is a little rushed but I hope you like it. This was fun to write. Let me see the sketch when you're done with it please!  
_

 _Nami_

Law knew he was going to regret it, but he flipped through the next couple of pages. He would never deny any of his crew their own leisure unless it would lead to trouble. And he knew Penguin and Shachi had their fair share of odd hobbies. Though it seemed that they found a new one, and Nami was assisting them with it.

He returned the folder to Shachi's bed before joining the crews up on the Sunny's deck. He had something he needed to discuss with Luffy anyway.

* * *

"Miss Navigator, we have a problem."

Nami looked up from the newspaper at the two Heart Pirates approaching. "You didn't like it?" She pouted.

"No, it's not that." Shachi took a seat across from her while Penguin remained standing.

"We found it a tad unrealistic." Penguin finished for him.

"What?" She laid her paper down. "Where? I even had Robin look over it for me."

"You don't honestly believe Captain's like that in the bedroom do you?"

"Oh," Nami rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's no way Luffy would bottom."

"We've walked in on them. I can tell you, for a fact, that he does."

"Oh…" Nami's grew wide with a sparkle in them. "Really?" She leaned forward just a bit too eagerly. The sound of a teacup being placed in front of her, halted whatever she was going to say next. "Thank you, Sanji."

"I could've gone without hearing that…" The blonde cook grumbled around his cigarette. Penguin shrugged his apology.

"That's not really the issue, though." Shachi continued. He continued when Nami looked back up at him. "Captain wouldn't beg." He hissed.

She set her cup down with huff. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Across the lawn, where they were leaning against the railing, Law placed his hand over Luffy's mouth to keep him from informing the ship that, yes, Torao begged quite a bit, as a matter of fact. The teen pouted at him. "Not fair of them, is it?" Law smirked.

Luffy looked over to where Nami and Shachi had dived deep into a heated discussion and Penguin was trying to hide his blushing face under his hat, because they had no shame when it came to their captain's sex life. "It isn't." Luffy chuckled.

"We can get them back tonight, if you want."

"Yeah?"

* * *

Dinner that evening was lively as always. The two crews lounged on the deck in the cool spring night. Law waited until Luffy had finished eating dessert before calling him over. He leaned back against a half-full beer barrel glass of whiskey in his hand. Luffy gave a laugh as he curled up beside Law, head resting on his chest while the doctor laid his arm around his shoulders. They listened to Usopp tell stories and watched Franky arm wrestle Bepo.

"Now?" Luffy whispered.

"Wait until we're in the bedroom." Law said loud enough for others to hear, a smirk pulling at his lips; he gave a single nod to Luffy.

The teen grinned in secret. "But it's so far." Luffy whined. He pushed the empty glass to the side as he crawled into Law's lap. "Here's fine."

"It absolutely is not." Law countered though he was starting to grin himself. They were close enough to everyone else that they could easily be heard. It wasn't anything uncommon. Some ignored them, some watched with amusement and adoration.

"But I want make Torao scream." Luffy purred. There was muffled cough off to the side but they paid it no heed. Normally Law would silence Luffy from saying such things in front of the whole crew before dragging him off to a room. But he stayed where he was, hand resting lightly on Luffy's thigh and smile hidden as he pressed kisses to his neck.

"It's not your turn though."

Luffy mumbled incoherently before pulling back with a laugh. "So?" He gave Law an open mouthed kiss. "I can bottom and make Torao beg at the same time."

The pleased squeal that pierced the air made Luffy jump a little before he hid his face against Law's shoulder. They hadn't been aware of just how quiet it had gotten around them. A few feet away, Nami and Shachi had their heads bent close together, whispering excitedly.

"I don't think you can." Law said, continuing the conversation.

Luffy pulled back again with a spark in his eye, because joking or not, Law had just challenged him. "Yes I can." Luffy stood and pulled Law up with him. He dragged the doctor away from the group.

"I think we made it worse." Law laughed lowly.

"Shishishi, maybe." Luffy led him below the Sunny's deck. "I can though."

"Oh? I suppose if you want to try, I won't stop you."

Luffy huffed as he pushed Law into their room. "Shut up and get naked."


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Based on more of Xai's art, like three or four different ones. Also for the sake of naming and head cannons, the lady Heart Pirate and the masked one who wields and axe are twins and her name is Ruby ~_

* * *

For a smart man, Law could be very stupid at times. A hot day in the middle of the ocean prompted slightly less clothes than usual. And deciding to enjoy the sun for once, Law tossed off his shirt and laid out to take a nap. He had dozed off easily enough to the sound of laughter and splashing water.

An hour of peaceful rest later, Law was jarred awake by a sharp tugging on his legs. His eyes flew open in time to see a shirtless Luffy yank off his pants with a final pull. The unrealistic slow motion that followed allowed his mind to awaken fully and assess the situation, his pants fluttered in the air over Luffy's head as his now naked legs began to fall back down to the deck, eyes locked with Luffy's dark brown ones...

"Yo." Luffy grinned down at him.

"What the hell Straw Hat?! Give me back my pants!"

Luffy hugged the article of clothing to his chest and hid it away from Law as a young child might protect their favorite toy from an older sibling. Law jump up to his feet and chased after Luffy clad in only his boxers. The teen ran laughing, jumping over the railing and into the sub with Law right behind him.

The two crews more or less ignored this. Except for the ladies. They watched the scene with amusement. "It's a shame... Captain has a nice ass."

"Yeah..." Nami sighed. She then blushed furiously as Ruby laughed at her admittance.

"Ah, but we all know they're both taken. There's nothing wrong with a little observing." Robin smiled sweetly at the navigator.

* * *

"He saw you without your shirt apparently." Usopp explained after dinner as they all sat around the table enjoying some dessert and tea.

"So, of course, I didn't need my pants either." Law shook his head.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?" Zoro's voice sounded over the conversation, causing several to look his way.

Law turned his head just in time to get in the face by Luffy's pants. There was a shrill squeak from either Shachi or Usopp as Luffy headed for the door naked. "Care to tell me why you threw your pants at my face, Luffy?" Law stood and folded them over his arm.

"Love." Luffy said simply as he walked out of the galley. Law excused himself before following the teen.

"Kid needs to work on his seduction technique." Penguin said off handedly as he tried to pull Shachi out from under his hat.

"I'd say it's spot on!" Franky laughed.

Penguin kept tugging at Shachi's hat. "Come on, it's not like you actually saw anything and he's out of the room already."

The red-head peek over the rim of his shades, surveying the galley. No naked Straw Hat in sight. He straightened a little with an elbow to Penguin's side.

"Better?"

"Shut up…"

Penguin leaned closer to Shachi. "I promise the naked ass you have to see is mine."

Shachi face ignited with a blush to rival his hair. "Shut up!" He shoved Penguin away.

Across the table, Ruby was failing to hide her laughter and was leaning on her twin for support. Nami's eyes brightened as she leaned over to Shachi. "So…" She began gently. "Who tops?" She tried to bite back her smile at the way Shachi gaped at her. "Or do you practice like your captain and switch?"

Penguin snorted. "Hey, do you ask these questions to everybody? What about them?" He jerked his thumb at Zoro and Sanji.

"Oh, no. I know who bottoms in that relationship." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Nami-swan~" Sanji gushed at her bluntness. "That's not fair."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't actually aware you two," She pointed at Shachi and Penguin. "Were a thing."

"Oh, I could've told you that." Ruby scooted closer to her. "Don't go to them for answers, sweetie. I can tell you whatever you want to know."

"Ruby!" Penguin tried to kick her under the table but missed.

"Stay out of this!" Shachi glared at her then at her brother for not helping.

At the other end of the table, Usopp and Brook were playing Rummy with Chopper and Bepo. "Jeez, those guys." Usopp sighed, referring to everyone and no one in particular at the time. Chopper laughed beside. He opened his mouth to say something when his ears perked up at a soft sound from down the hall.

" _Louder."_

Bepo looked up and caught Chopper's eye. The room Law and Luffy often shared wasn't too far away from the galley. With their heightened senses they heard Law's voice clearly. Though he was talking louder than usual, like he was talking over something.

"Why would he say that?" Chopper asked.

Bepo stood and moved around the table. "Captain likes having his ego stroked." He picked up Chopper. They could hear the faint thumping growing louder.

"I bet that's not all he likes getting stroked." Zoro muttered.

"TORAOOOOO~"

The galley fell silent even if the noises down the hall didn't. There was the clatter of a teacup hitting the saucer as Nami put it down in a rush, her face beet red, and followed Bepo and Chopper out of the kitchen.

"You don't say." Sanji lightly kicked Zoro. Deciding the dishes could wait, he headed outside in desperate need of a smoke. The crews retreated to the sub in hopes of getting as far away from the noise as possible.

* * *

"Did anyone sleep last night?" Penguin asked. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

"Are you kidding? They only stopped a few hours ago." Sanji said as he finished the last cigarette of his pack.

"That would be a 'no' then." Usopp yawned.

"Don't know why you're still so upset Miss Navigator." Penguin looked over his shoulder at Nami who was glaring at the calm morning waves.

She shot him a disgusted look over her shoulder. "You are the one who tops, aren't you?" Beside her Shachi hid in his hands. "It's one thing to fangirl over something and adore it; it's another to be kept awake all night because of it."


End file.
